Pokerové kostky: falešný hráč
Image:Secondary quests.png|32px default Vedlejší úkoly desc none Pokerové kostky: falešný hráč je pod-úkol úkolu Hra v kostky. Spouští se jakmile Geralt porazí čtyři profesionální hráče. Návod Poražte jednoho "falešnýho" po druhém. Úkol končí, jakmile porazíte tři falešné hráče. Potom se můžete porozhlédnou po hře s dalšími pokerovými legendami, možná dokonce se samotným králem! (spustí se úkol Pokerové kostky: legenda) Poznámky * Zoltan i Marigold vám přiblíží některé falešné hráče. * Chireadana můžete najít přes den před jeskyní elfů na Břehu. Ani v noci mu nebude vadit zahrát si s vámi poker v jeskyni. * Marigold se dnem i nocí poflakuje a vysedává v krčmě v Bahnicích celou Kapitolu IV. * Gamblerový duch se ukrývá v noci rozvalin. Sharpers Fáze Note: the 100 XP increments listed below are only earned for the first three players, whichever four Geralt plays and wins against first. The rest are listed for information purposes. Too Good for Me Though I have some experience, I won't be allowed to play at some tables before I become a professional. I won't be allowed to join closed games until I become a professional poker player. Sharpers I'm a professional poker player and I can now join closed games. We shall see how good those sharpers really are. Entering the Gambling Den As a professional poker player I'll be able to enter any gambling den in Vizima. And only the best play there. I can play poker in gambling dens now. The Gambling Den I beat the best sharper in Wyzima. That means something. I wonder if there are any better players. I beat a sharper. I need another opponent. (400 XP) The Elven Sharper The elf Chireadan is one of the few members of the elder race to appreciate poker. He's had centuries to perfect his technique, so he may prove a tough opponent. I can play Chireadan. Chireadan Years of training failed to protect the elf from defeat. I beat Chireadan hands down and need another opponent. I beat Chireadan and need another opponent. (400 XP) The Ghost One's passion for poker can even overcome death, preventing some from leaving this world. Should I play a dead man? Intriguing. The Ghost I played the ghost and won. He wasn't half bad for a dead man. I wonder if there are any better than him. (400 XP) Dandelion Still waters run deep. Marigold brags about being one of the best players under the sun. Let's see how wrong he is. I can play Dandelion. Dandelion Dandelion - undoubtedly a better poet than a poker player. But the truth be told, he's an outstanding poet and not bad at dice poker either. I won nonetheless and I'm beginning to wonder if I'll find anyone better. I beat Dandelion. I need another opponent. (400 XP) The Sharper I defeated three legendary sharpers. If they couldn't beat me, no one can. (1500 XP) de:Würfelpoker: Trickser en:Dice Poker: The Sharper es:Póquer de dados: el tahúr pl:Kościany poker: szuler Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Kapitola III Kategorie:Kapitola IV Kategorie:Kapitola V